


Guardians Of Darkness

by HoennDexHolderOfTheNight



Series: Guardians Of Darkness [1]
Category: Brave - Fandom, How to Train Your Dragon - Fandom, Rise of The Brave Tangled Dragons - Fandom, Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoennDexHolderOfTheNight/pseuds/HoennDexHolderOfTheNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pitch always warned Jack about them. Somehow his enemy knew that the three would go to his side. Merida, Hiccup, and Rapunzel are the newest Guardians. What happens when Pitch offers them something better than good?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> ~Also on my Quotev, Wattpad, And Fanfiction.net Accounts~

The boy knew he was crying. After what had happened lately, he had a reason to. He hid his face in his legs. He didn't want anyone seeing his tears. Pitch was right in the end. They left him; all three of them.

 

Merida who was suppose to be summer.

 

Hiccup the future guardian of fall.

 

And Rapunzel, the girl of spring. She was the one who always brought a smile to his face.

 

But now they were gone.

 

The snow went faster as he continued to cry.

 

_What did I tell you, Jack Frost? Guardians are meant to be alone forever. Darkness rules over all._


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out that Hiccup, Merida and Rapunzel are dead.

**-Five Years Before Pitch's Return-**

The villagers had no idea how the boy and his dragon died. When they found him, he was long dead. The villagers wept together. The two that were affected the most were the boy's father and the boy's girlfriend. He had just protected the village the other week and lost his leg. Now he lost his life? The villagers buried the two next to each other. Everyday for years, his girlfriend visited his grave, not knowing he wasn't truly dead.

**~**

The rebellion efforts were frozen as the kingdom got together to bury their princess. People all over cried as the coffin was carried to where they would bury her. A girl ran though the crowd with no problem. She knew no one could see her. She had figured that out a while ago. She always attracted misfortune. As soon as the coffin was placed down, she stopped. Her mother stood nearby with her father as they cried.

 

"I'm really dead," She muttered as she listened to the tears of her kingdom.

**~**

The girl opened her eyes and gasped as she got up. She looked around. The area was dark, but she knew where she was. She was outside the castle. How did she get out side?

 

"Oh my! The Princess!" Someone walked over to where she was.

 

"I'm okay!" She said to the lady, "What's wrong?" The lady walked right though her. The princess gasped. She turned and saw herself on the ground, "W-What?" Her eyes widened and she reached for her hair, "I-It's blond? What's going on?"

 

"Rapunzel!" She turned again and ran forward.

 

"Flynn!" He ran right though her as well. She stopped running and turned to see him crying over her brown haired body. Rapunzel frowned and turned to look at the castle. Then she ran the way Flynn had came.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup Meets Merida. Jack Meets Rapunzel.

**-Five Years Later; Days Before Pitch's Return-**

The boy and his dragon ran though the forest. It had been years since their death. 

"Come on Toothless. Astrid is visiting today!" Even after several years, the boy missed his life. It was officially five years from his death. Every time Astrid came, he would go to his grave. Today was no different. It was fall, his favorite time of the year. He felt the most at ease during this time. He snuck though the trees toward his grave stone. He had not changed at all since five years ago. Spirits never changed, he guessed. He leaned on the stone as Astrid placed flowers on the grave.

"I miss you Hiccup," She started. He frowned as walked over to her.

"I miss you more, Astrid," He said.

"We've become closer to the dragons," She slightly smiled, "You would be so happy. I wish you were here," Hiccup placed a hand on her shoulder. He knew she couldn't feel it, "I need to move on," She muttered and Hiccup's eyes widened, "No matter what I do, he'll never come back,"

"Astrid-," Hiccup started.

"Bye Hiccup," She said as she ran off. Hiccup watched her leave, hoping she would come back.

**~**

The orange haired girl never got cold. She was really glad. The girl walked though the town that was over run by dragons. Berk was a weird village. She continued to walk though the village, people walking though her. She got use to it after the past five years. Today was the five year mark of her death. She saw a girl walk out of the forest and into the village. She looked upset. Did someone hurt her? The girl walked over to where she stopped. A group that looked her age comforted her.

"There there Astrid," One said, "I know how much you loved him, but he's gone," The girl frowned as the viking girl started to cry. Before the red haired girl could feel anymore of their sadness, she ran into the forest.

**~**

Hiccup heard footsteps nearby.

"Stay hidden Toothless," He said to the dragon. Toothless nodded and flew off. Hiccup knew the forest like the back of his hand. Whoever this person was, they most likely can't see him. Hiccup moved forward and before he knew it, a girl was pointing an arrow at him, "Whoa!" Hiccup raises his hands in the air, "I'm not going to hurt you!" She blinked and lowered her weapon.

"Ye can see me?" She asked. Hiccup's eyes widened as he realized that she could see him.

"And you can see me?" He answered. Her weapon disappeared and she looked happy.

"It's been so long since someone has seen me," She said to him as she lowered her hood.

"I know the feeling," He responded. She walked over to him, stepping over tree branches and other forest things.

"It's so nice to meet ye!" She said with a smile, "I'm Merida. What's Ye name?"

"Hiccup," He responded. Then the ground started to shake. Hiccup's eyes widened as he looked toward the way she had came.

"W-What's going on?" Merida asked. Hiccup looked around.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out," He stepped forward and everything went black.

**~**

Rapunzel was watching the clouds. Ever since her death, she had felt really depressed. She suddenly felt cold. Right. Winter was coming soon. She closed her eyes and opened them when she felt the first snowflakes. She loved snow so much. She got up and smiled as she tried to catch the snow with her tongue. She giggled. There was no point getting depressed about being dead. Suddenly she felt like she was being watched. She turned to see a boy hiding behind the tree, his eyes looking in her direction.

"Hello over there!" She called with a smile, "Why are you so far away?" His eyes widened and he hid behind the tree. Rapunzel giggled. Eventually the boy slowly came out. He was older than Rapunzel thought. She slowly walked over, her feet getting slightly cold from the snow.

"You can see me?" He asked as soon as he was close enough to touch her. She gigged again and nodded.

"Of course!" He smile and pulled her into a hug. Rapunzel looked at him in shock as he picked her up and swung her around. She giggled at his child like personality as he placed her down.

"Sorry," He muttered, "I haven't met someone that can see me in years! And I can touch you!" She giggled again.

"It's nice to meet you to," He smiled.

"I'm Jack," She smiled back.

"I'm Rapunzel," He held out his hand.

"Well Punzie, this is the start of a great friendship!" As the two shook hands, the ground started to shake. Jack groaned, "Not this again,"

"What's going on Jack?" He looked down.

"Don't move," And suddenly, everything looked dark.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup, Merida, and Rapunzel wake up after the events from the last chapter.

Hiccup woke up to arguing voices. He sat up, rubbed his eyes, and then saw where the voices originated from. He automatically looked for Merida. She laid nearby, peacefully sleeping. He rarely got peaceful dreams. His dreams were normally about his killer.

"You could find a way not to force them here!" The voice came from a white haired boy. He was arguing with a man who had tattoos on his arms.

"That's the only way Jack. We've been doing it longer than three hundred years," Jack frowned. Before he could retort back, Hiccup spoke up.

"Can someone explain why I'm here?" The two turned and looked at him.

"One out of three," Jack commented. The older man frowned.

"Well boy, welcome to the North Pole! I'm North or Santa as you might know me. This guy's Jack Frost," North pointed at Jack. The white haired boy moved toward the door.

"I'll go tell the others that he's awake," He said, "They'll want to talk to him," Hiccup blinked.

"Others?" Jack slipped out of the room.

"The tooth fairy, sandman, and the Easter bunny," North answered, "Or as Jack and I call them, Tooth, Sandy, and Bunnymund," Seconds later, Jack re-entered the room with four other people.

"Can I look at his teeth now?" The girl asked, excited.

"Not now Tooth," Jack said as he tried to calm her down. She seemed really excited to make new friends. Hiccup's eyes widened as he saw that one of them was an actual rabbit.

"Meet the rest of the guardians," Hiccup looked confused. Before he could ask his question, Merida's voice came from behind him.

"The Guardians?" She asked as she stood up, "Ye guys must be crazy!"

"We're not crazy mate," The Easter bunny spoke up.

"Now you must be wondering why you guys are here," North started.

"Nah duh!" Merida answered. That's when another voice caught their attention. Another girl had been laying on the floor. Hiccup wondered how he didn't notice her. She looked around, confused.

"W-Where?" Jack went over to her.

"Are you okay, Punzie?" She nodded as he helped her up.

"Now as I was saying," North started, "We are the guardians and you three are the new guardians in training," Hiccup could tell that Merida didn't believe them.

"Sounds believable," Merida looked at Hiccup with a confused look. It did sound believable in his mind.

"So to be one of these Guardians, what do we have to do?" Merida asked. North nodded to the others.

"We will all help you with your training," Jack looked confused.

"Training? Why do they need training? When I became a guardian, I didn't go though training," North nodded.

"There was a reason for that," North said, "You have been a spirt longer than they have. When you became a guardian, you had experience. Now they have none," He looked at the four, "Have you figured out your powers or your center?"

"Center?" Hiccup questioned.

"See Jack?" North said. Jack nodded.

"Yeah, yeah," He then looked at them, "When do they start?" North smiled and Hiccup gulped.

"As soon as possible."


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pitch shows up. Jack makes a promise.

Days went by quickly for Hiccup. His time with the Guardians was filled with training. He thought after death he wouldn't have to train anymore. Since becoming a Guardian-in-training, he hadn't had much time to do much of anything. One day of training, he was resting with Rapunzel, Merida, and Jack. The others had left Jack in charge of training. Hiccup desperately missed Toothless. He had not told the others about his dragon. He didn't really trust the Guardians. He did slightly trust Jack though. Rapunzel and Merida were okay. As he took a drink of his water, he noticed the sky was getting dark.

"Uh, guys?" He pointed to the sky and Jack's eyes widened.

"Pitch," He growled and second later the area around them was dark. The four stood up and got back to back in fighting position.

"There's no need for alarm," Hiccup's eyes widened as a man stepped out of the darkness, "I just want to talk to each of you. That includes you Jack Frost," The Guardian of winter and fun glared at the man.

"I don't trust you," Jack reminded him.

"No matter," The man answered, "I don't need your trust or the Guardians'," The man looked right at Hiccup. The boy shivered, "Hiccup right?"

"H-How do you know that?" He asked him and the man smirked.

"I know everyone's biggest nightmare, so why wouldn't I know your name?" Suddenly he seemed closer, "Or your biggest fear," The man started to walk, "I have come to propose something to the three of you," Hiccup glanced at Merida, "The ones who don't know their centers that is," 

"If you don't leave, I'll attack you!" Jack growled. The man laughed.

"You, attack me?" He smirked, "It won't do a thing," The two glared at each other, "And I also came to warn you, Jack. Now you three, here's my proposition," He stopped walking around the group, "I can help you find your center without all this training,"

"That's a lie, Pitch!" Jack yelled at him. Pitch rolled his eyes.

"Not everything I say is lies. My center was never lies," He looked directly at Hiccup. The boy shivered.

"Why should we trust ye?" Merida called out to Pitch. The man quickly had an answer.

"Why should you trust the Guardians? Why should you even trust each other?" Hiccup looked at Merida and she looked at him as well.

"They've been nothing but nice to us!" Rapunzel said.

"What about if they're playing you, using you?" Pitch asked her. She froze and then turned to look at Jack, "Think about it. I'll come and find each one of you in a week," He looked at Jack, "And Jack, here's my warning," Jack glared at him.

"Hurry up and leave!" Pitch sighed and then spoke.

"They will leave you one day. You're a Guardian, so you're bound to be alone," Pitch stepped back into the darkness, "Now I shall leave. Don't take my warning lightly," And then the area was light again. The four stepped away from each other, looking slightly nervous.

"So maybe we should get back to training?" Hiccup spoke and Jack nodded.

**~**

Merida looked at the roof as she laid in the bed that had been provided to her. She hurt a little, but it was okay. She couldn't stop thinking about that Pitch guy. An easier way to find her center? She got up and headed out of her room after slipping on her shoes. She had to tell Jack something. She gasped as she ran into someone and they both fell to the ground.

"I'm so sorry Merida!" When she could see better, she saw Hiccup holding his hand out to her. She took his hand.

"Its fine," When she let go of his hand, he shook it in the air. Merida's eyes widened, "I'm sorry Hiccup!" He slightly chuckled.

"We're even now, right?" Merida nodded. Even after weeks of training, the future Guardian of summer still couldn't control the powers she had, "So where are going right now?" He asked.

"To see Jack," Merida answered. Hiccup nodded.

"Thinking about that Pitch guy?" She nodded in response. Hiccup sighed, "I think he's bad news, but I do think he was telling the truth," Merida looked at him.

"What part do you think was true?" The two started to walk, now that they were both standing.

"All of it," Hiccup said, "But I quickly trust people," Merida nodded.

"I felt some truth in what he said. That's why I want to talk to Jack," Seconds later, they stopped in front of a door.

"Here we are," Hiccup looked at the door, "I'll knock," So he did. Jack opened the door a minute later. On the other side were the other Guardians.

"Jack," Merida said, "I need ye to promise me something," He looked at her.

'What is it?" She glanced at Hiccup and then looked at Jack.

"If we go evil, knock us down. Get rid of us," Both boys looked at her like she was crazy.

"Why?" Jack asked, "You can't be considering what Pitch said,"

"I could be," Merida answered, "And I am. Just do this for me,"

"I give you permission to kill me as well," Hiccup spoke up. Jack looked at the two.

"If that's what you want, then fine," Jack pulled the two into a hug. They were surprised, but they hugged him back.

"I'm glad we're friends," He said as he let go, "I hope we continue to be friends," Hiccup nodded and Merida smiled.

"We'll see,"


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First one of the four goes with Pitch

A week had gone by and the three Guardians-in-training felt more informed. Jack and the other Guardians had told the three about their last encounter with Pitch. Since the fours’ encounter with Pitch, they have gotten closer.

“I’ll be right back,” Hiccup promised as he went to get some water from the workshop. Even with all the snow and cold, he always got thirsty during training. He frowned at the word training. He wondered where Toothless was now. He knew his dragon couldn’t leave that forest. Hiccup knew Toothless most likely felt betrayed. That made him think of Astrid. She probably felt the same way. He made his way to where the water was kept. Even though the older Guardians didn’t have to eat or drink, the trainees still had to keep themselves energized. Hiccup grabbed four bottles of water and then headed back. When he got outside, a voice startled him.

“Hello there Hiccup,” The boy dropped the bottles in surprise.

“What do you want, Pitch?” He asked, trying to put as much coldness in his voice as possible.

“Why so cold?” Pitch asked as Hiccup picked up the bottles of water. He looked at Pitch.

“I don’t want anything to do with you,” He said and Pitch smirked.

“Do you really believe that?” He asked and Hiccup started to walk.

“Yes,” Hiccup said, not too sure of his self. Soon the other three came into view. As the group spotted them, they were on alert, “Now just leave us alone,” Merida gave Hiccup a confused look as he handed her his water bottle.

“I can help you get your dragon out of that forest,” That got Hiccup’s attention.

“What about my dragon?” He turned and looked at Pitch.

“Your dragon’s stuck in that forest, isn’t he?” Hiccup blinked.

“How do you know that?” Pitch smirked.

“What is he talking about, Hiccup?” Rapunzel asked. Pitch looked surprised.

“So they don’t know about him. Do they know about your past?” Hiccup looked down in shame.

“No,” He answered, “They don’t know anything about me. I don’t know anything about them,”

“We don’t have to tell each other anything,” Merida spoke, “We should be able to trust each other without any problem!” Hiccup looked at her, “I don’t care about their pasts. We’re friends and we should be able to trust each other,” Pitch slightly smiled.

“Touching,” He said, “Merida, your life was filled with so much misfortune,” He smirked, “Turning your mother into a bear, almost dying by the mouth of that bear,” She glared at him, “Your death was ironic compared to the things you had survived,” He smirked, “I know how the other three died as well. Rapunzel was pushed out of her bedroom in her castle. Did you know she was a lost princess?” Jack looked at her with awe.

“That was a long time ago!” Rapunzel retorted, “Mother Gothel is gone and my time in that tower is over!” Pitch ignored her outburst.

“Hiccup was killed by a dragon he was trying to tame,” Pitch smirked, “He didn’t even know it already had a master. Wasn’t sad that your dragon tried to save your life?”

“Stop talking about Toothless like he’s nothing!” Hiccup glared at him, “Toothless was the best friend I ever had,” Pitch went on.

“And Jack drowned to save his sister. Wasn’t it your fault that she was in that situation in the first place?”

“Shut up Pitch,” Jack growled, “Now what do you want?”

“You should know, Jack,” He smirked, “I want to know the threes’ answers,”

“No,” Rapunzel said, “Is my answer,” She looked at Jack and he smiled at her.

“I don’t need ya,” Merida said, “Ye a bad man,” They turned to look at Hiccup. Thoughts about Toothless entered his mind. If he didn’t say yes, would Toothless be trapped in that forest forever?

“Uh,” Hiccup nervously looked at his friends, “I think I’m going to go for it,”

“Hiccup!” They all gasped as he nervously moved away from the group.

“Come along Hiccup,” Pitch said to the boy. He looked at them once more before leaving.


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup gets reunited with Toothless. He finds his center.

“Toothless!” Hiccup ran toward his dragon and hugged him. Toothless was so excited to see his best friend. Pitch was standing nearby watching the reunion. It was touching to say the least, “I missed you to buddy!” Hiccup turned toward Pitch. Toothless backed up, “It’s okay buddy,” He said, trying to calm his dragon down, “He’s going to help you get out of here,” Toothless growled at Pitch, but decided to trust Hiccup’s words.

Merida would not leave her room. No matter what Jack or Rapunzel did, the girl stayed in her room. The lost of Hiccup affected her the most. Rapunzel was worried. Jack hated to see her worried.

“Maybe we could go persuade Hiccup to come back!” Rapunzel suggested. Jack sighed.

“We could try, if you want,”

“If ye two are going to try and get him back, I’m going as well,” They looked up to see Merida standing there, wearing an outfit they had never seen before. She also had her bow and arrows. Jack nodded as he stood. He helped Rapunzel up.

“Then let’s go. If he’s in the same place, I know where he is,”

Hiccup wasn’t paying attention to anything Pitch was saying as he showed the boy around his hide out.

“Does anyone know you’re down here?” Hiccup interrupted.

“I have no idea,” Pitch responded, “If any of them are smart enough and they remember I’m down here, they might come,” The thought of seeing the Guardian’s again made Hiccup’s heart race.

“Okay then,” Hiccup looked around as he petted Toothless. He knew Toothless didn’t really like this place, but there was nowhere else for them to go now that he was partners with Pitch. Suddenly his mind starts thinking about Merida and the other Guardians. He betrayed them, didn’t he? “My center,”

“What was that Hiccup?” Pitch asked. Hiccup looked at Toothless and then at Pitch again.

“My center. I think it’s betrayal,” Pitch smirked.

"So you finally found it,"

**~**

The three landed next to the lake. They had rushed over to the area quickly and were now trying to catch their breaths.

"Those-," Jack took a deep breath, "Stupid portals," North's portal had only gotten them so far. Then Jack had to help the wind guild them to the area. The wind wasn't as strong though, so they had to run a good amount of the way. After the three caught their breaths, Jack motioned to the forest, "This way!" He said as he ran toward where Pitch's hole was. When they got there, the familiar hole stared up at them.

"Are ye sure?" Merida asked, "That doesn't look to safe to-," Jack pushed her down the hole and jumped after her. Rapunzel followed.

**~**

Hiccup sat on the edge of one of the cages. Toothless was sleeping inside. The Viking boy sighed as he looked at the roof of the underground base. Pitch had gone somewhere, leaving the boy and his dragon alone. Suddenly he heard footsteps. Hiccup carefully stood up and went to see who it was. His eyes widened as he saw the guest. Merida was leading the group looking pretty angry. He wasn't sure if it was directed at him though. 

"There's no one here!" Merida complained, "Ya were wrong, Jackie!"

"I wasn't wrong," Jack shivered, "I swear there's someone in here. Stay close to me," Hiccup almost gasped as Pitch appeared next to him.

"Lets show them a good time, shall we?" Hiccup nodded in response. Pitch disappeared.

**~**

The three continued to walk forward, trying to stay as close as they could to each other. Merida was worried. They hadn't seen anyone since finding this place, but she felt like she was being watched. It was really dark as well. A scream sounded from beside her. Merida and Jack turned to see Rapunzel was not there any more. 

"Punzie?" Jack called. Merida looked around, stringing her bow. A burst of wind blocked her sight with her hair. She blew it out of her face and looked around.

"Jack?" She was completely alone, "Well that's just great!"

"Merida?" Her eyes widened. She knew that voice. She turned around. Somehow she could see him better that how she could have seen Jack and Rapunzel.

"Hiccup?"


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second one of the four goes with Pitch

Hiccup watched as Merida's eyes widened in surprise. She dropped her bow and ran toward him, pulling the Guardian of Betrayal into a hug. Hiccup was surprised. He truly was.

"Hiccup ye idiot!" She said into his shoulder, "We could have found a way to save ye's dragon," He wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't think we could have," Hiccup admitted, "I don't even know how Pitch did it," Suddenly, she pushed him away. He looked at her with a confused expression.

"I forgot for a minute," She glared at him as she backed up, "Ye the enemy!"

"I don't have to be your enemy!" Hiccup said to her as she picked up her bow, "I don't want to be your enemy!" She stood up and glared at him.

"Ye should have thought of that before betraying us!" Suddenly Hiccup disappeared. Merida looked around for him, not walking to let him catch her off guard. She couldn't see him if he was around. Suddenly someone tackled her and wrested her bow out of her hands. She tried to fight back, but the person took her bow and threw it where she couldn't see it, "Get off of me," She growled. Even though the person had attacked her from the back, she knew it was Hiccup. The two wrestled until Merida pushed Hiccup off of her. The two looked at each other, "Hiccup, what happened to ye?" He smirked at her.

"I surprised you, didn't I?" He asked as she glared at him, "I'm stronger than I was,"

"Ye are such an idiot!" Merida growled, "I prefer ye the way you use to be!" Hiccup frowned.

"You can't defeat Pitch and me," He said. He sighed, "Come on Merida. You don't have to be enemies with me. Pitch can offer you so much more than what you have," He smirked again, "Even your freedom," Merida glared at him.

"Why would I join ye two?" She growled, "I would never betray those who I care for!" Hiccup stepped closer to Merida.

"That means you don't care for me, do you?" Merida looked shocked that he would think that.

"Of course I care for ye!" She said, "Where would ye get that idea?" Before she knew it, Hiccup was in front of her.

"If you truly cared about me, you would join me," She looked slightly nervous at how close the two of them were.

"Hiccup,"

**~**

Jack had figured out what separated them. A wall had appeared, separating the three guardians. He was trying to eavesdrop on whatever was happening on Rapunzel's side of the wall.

"Punzie!" Jack yelled, "Can you hear me?"

"Jack?" A muffed voice said from the other side of the wall. His eyes widened and he smiled in happiness.

"Thank goodness! Are you okay?" He waited for Rapunzel's reply.

"I'm okay! She answered, "But it's dark and I can't see anything!" Jack frowned. He could see in his area. Why couldn't Rapunzel see?

"Is anyone with you?" Jack called.

"No!" Rapunzel answered. Jack frowned and turned around.

"Then where's-?"

"Hello there Jack," He stood up and tighten his grip on his staff as he stared at his enemy.

"Jack! What's going on?"

"Nothing Punzie," He answered as he stepped forward, "I'll be right back. Stay at the wall," He didn't wait for a reply as he ran forward to attack Pitch. The man disappeared.

"Woah Jack," Jack kept looking around for Pitch, "Who said I was here to fight?"

"No one," Jack responded, "I'm here to fight you and bring my friend back!"

"You've ignored my warning, I see," Jack jumped as something poked him on the shoulder. He turned but no one was there, "I bet you have some questions. Ask and I'll answer,"

"Why should I?" Jack growled and Pitch laughed.

"I know your questions anyways," Jack frowned, "Rapunzel cannot see because she doesn't know her center. Merida's about to discover hers, if Hiccup is doing his job correctly," Jack's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Merida's going to be the next to fall, Jack," Pitch appeared nearby, "And by then you won't know what hit you!" Jack glared and ran toward the man. As he went to attack Pitch, the man disappeared once more. 

"Pitch!" Jack growled as he looked around again. He felt something hit his head and then everything went black.


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel meets Jamie.

When Jack woke up, he automatically looked for Merida.

"Merida?" He stood up and looked around, confused. How had he gotten back to the lake? That's when he noticed Rapunzel lying next to him on the ice, "Punzie!" He knelled next to her and shook her awake. She looked around and then allowed Jack to help her up.

"What happened?" She asked, "Where's your staff?" Jack's eyes widened and he looked around. Then he noticed his staff, Rapunzel's frying pan, and Merida's bow lying next to each other.

"On the shore," Jack answered, "Now you're going to have to truth me, Punzie," She looked at the ice under her feet and nodded.

"O-Okay," He slowly helped her get to land. She sighed in relief and the ground around her feet turned to dirt. A flower appeared next to her as well.

"Wow Punzie. How did you do that?" He said, pointing to the flower. She looked at it and shrugged. 

"I'm am the Guardian of Spring," She reminded him. Then she looked worried, "Where's Merida and Hiccup?" Jack's face fell.

"Well-,"

"Jack?" The Guardian of Winter turned and smiled.

"Jamie!" The boy ran over to the two and Jack picked him up and hugged him. He placed the boy down carefully, "How are you doing, kiddo?" Jack asked with a smile. Jamie shrugged.

"Okay I guess. What are you doing here, Jack?" He then noticed Rapunzel, "And who is she?" Jack smiled and then frowned.

"Well Pitch is back," Jamie looked scared, "But you don't have to worry! Us Guardians are on it," He slightly elbowed Rapunzel, "This is Rapunzel. She's the Guardian of Spring,"

"Wow!" Jamie said with a smile, "So cool! Is there a Guardian of Summer and Autumn as well?" Jack frowned.

"Well you see-"

"Surprised you haven't bolted yet," The three turned to see Hiccup standing on the cliff behind the lake.

"Jamie," Jack started, "This is Hiccup, Guardian of Autumn-,"

"And Betrayal," Hiccup interrupted, "Don't forget about my center," Jack glared at him.

"Jamie, go ahead and get out of here," Pitch's Nightmares guarded Hiccup. They were in the shapes of dragons.

"Go!" Hiccup commanded and the dragon Nightmares went. Jack picked up his staff and flew into the sky. Rapunzel picked up her frying pan and ran with Jamie, creating spring flowers under her feet. Before they could get very far, an arrow hit the ground in front of them, melting the snow in the area where it hit.

"Summer," Rapunzel muttered and she gasped, "Jack! Merida's here as well!" Jack frowned as he defeated one of the dragons.

"You can't let Jamie go under!" He yelled back as Jamie pulled on Rapunzel's dress sleeve.

"Uh," He pointed. Rapunzel's eyes followed his finger and she glared. Merida stood in their way with Nightmare bears guarding her.

"Merida!" Rapunzel yelled as her old friend, "Why?"

"I couldn't just leave Hiccup," Merida looked disappointed in herself, "Punzie, ask Jack about our conversation the other week," Rapunzel nodded as Merida lowered her bow. As the two ran past her and her bears, Rapunzel noticed something different about her friend. Merida's eyes were slightly glowing. 

**~**

Hiccup glared at Merida from where she stood. Letting them leave wasn't part of the plan. She wasn't fully dark yet, he guessed. Thoughts of his old life filled his head.

_Astrid meeting Toothless_  
The Twins fighting  
Fishlegs in the ring sprouting his nonsense  
Snotout getting rejected  
Astrid pouring water on a burning house  
Getting his self into Mildew's  
Astrid's punches  
Astrid's kiss after recovery  
Hold Astrid in the dark as they hope they will live another day.  
Astrid......  
Merida helping Hiccup up  
Her slapping Jack in the face  
Jack and Rapunzel staring at each other, love in their eyes  
His friends in a group hug  
He doesn't want to leave them ever. 

Hiccup sighed as he rubbed his eyes. He couldn't lead an army against his old friends right now.

"Retreat!"

**~**

Jack was confused as to why Hiccup told them to retreat. He went toward town.


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup returns to Berk

Jack met Rapunzel and Jamie at Jamie's house. The two were sitting in the front yard, waiting for Jack. He took a seat between the two. 

"Are you okay?" Rapunzel asked Jack as he took his seat.

"Yeah," He looked at her as she spoke again.

"Merida said something about a conversation you three had the other night?" Jack started to think and then his eyes widened.

"Conversation! Oh gosh," He looked a bit freaked.

"What's wrong, Jack?" He looked at Rapunzel.

"I promised them something that I would do something if you three went bad," Jamie looked confused. Rapunzel looked right at Jack.

"What was it?"

**~**

"There's somewhere I need to go," Hiccup said to Pitch as he loaded Toothless.

"Where is that?" He asked. Hiccup sighed as he climbed onto his dragon. Toothless looked a bit to excited for whatever Hiccup had in mind.

"Don't worry," Hiccup said as he looked at his partner, "I'm going to Berk," Pitch was confused.

"Berk?" He asked, "Why Berk?"

"I use to live there," Hiccup answered, "I'll be back in a day or two,"

"Take me with ya," The two turned to see Merida standing there. Hiccup sighed.

"Fine. Go ahead," Pitch said, "But I expect the two of you back soon," Hiccup nodded and helped Merida up. Then they were off.

**~**

Rapunzel's eyes widened.

"Are you going to go through with it?" She asked. Jack sighed. 

"I have to," He answered. A shadow went over their heads and the three looked up.

"A dragon?" Rapunzel wondered and then she understood, "Go Jack," He nodded. As he got into the air, Rapunzel yelled after him, "I give you permission to do the same for me!" Jack nodded at her before flying off. Rapunzel sighed and then smiled at Jamie, "So what can we do around here?"

**~**

Hiccup landed in the forest surrounding what use to be the great Viking kingdom of Berk. Hiccup knew something would happen. Alvin would not have given up so easy. He had not gotten the hint that the dragon trainer was dead.

"Lets go," Hiccup said and Merida nodded. She gotten a replacement bow, so the two were ready for battle if needed. They headed to town. When they reached town, Hiccup had to remind his self that the Outcast members couldn't hurt him. Since it was night[it had took a while to reach Berk], they defiantly had the advantage. The village was quiet. To quiet. Hiccup, Merida, and Toothless walked through the village until Hiccup saw lights in the distance, "What the?" That's when he knew where it was, "The arena!" He started to run and the other two followed.

**~**

"Our fighting champions, Astrid and Snotlout against your finest fighters," Alvin said. Tonight was a very special night. For about a couple months, the Outcast have been in charge of Berk. Now he was going to make Hiccup's friends fight for their lives. Astrid looked slightly afraid. People were cheering for blood all over the arena.

"Fine," Dagger said as he smirked, "But you'll lose," He snapped and two of his men went into the arena. Astrid and Snotlout were pushed forward.

"Hey!" Snotlout started and Astrid glared, "Can't I have a better partner? Astrid's not fighting material!" She glared at him.

"Shut up, Snotlout! We don't have time for this!" Their enemies were already heading forward and the battle began. Astrid looked around. No shields or weapons. How were they suppose to defend themselves.

"Stop this madness!" A voice called and voices gasped. The four looked up as a girl and a boy walked into the arena. Hoods covered their faces, so Astrid had no idea who they were. But the voice did sound familiar and Snotlout looked confused.

"Who are you to stop my fun?" Alvin asked as the boy stepped forward. He seemed to not have a weapon on him. The girl had a bow in her hand and arrows on her back.

"The dragon conquer," Astrid's eyes widened as he took off his hood. It was him. But wasn't he dead? She tried to keep the tears out of her eyes as she smiled.

"Hiccup,"


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup frees Berk from the Outcasts

Astrid pulled Hiccup into a hug as the girl took off her hood. Hiccup hugged her back.

"I missed you!" She cried as he held her close.

"I missed you more, Astrid," He muttered and then a boom sounded, quieting everyone.

"Hiccup?" Alvin's voice said as the two spilt apart, "But there were rumors that you were dead," Hiccup smirked. Astrid was confused. Since when did Hiccup smirk?

"I am dead," He replied, "Just not the way you think," He stepped away from Astrid and toward where Alvin sat. It was Stoick's normal seat, "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Hiccup!" Everyone turned to see a boy fly in. He blinked and looked around as he walked over to his old friend, "Bad time?"

"Frost," Hiccup growled, "I'm kind of busy. We can battle it out later as much as you want," He pointed at Alvin, "I have to deal with this man," Alvin started to laugh.

"You deal with me? Boy, I killed your father," Hiccup shrugged.

"I figured, but you cannot beat the Guardian of Betrayal and Autumn," He smirked again. Astrid made a note to herself to ask about the Guardian thing, "Especially with the Guardian of Misfortune and Summer beside me," The girl walked over to him. That's when Astrid noticed something. The two of them had glowing eyes. In a flash, they were gone. Only the white haired boy was there. He cursed and took Astrid by the hand. She looked at him like he was crazy. He let go.

"You two need to get out of here," Astrid looked toward the dragon cages.

"Our friends-," The boy nodded.

"I got them," He said as he held his staff out. Astrid blinked as everything went dark. People started to whisper. Astrid wondered if Hiccup had anything to do with this. Minutes later, the lights turned on and everyone was confused. Some people gasped. Astrid turned to where Alvin had been and gasped to.

The man was dead and she was pretty sure she knew who did it.

"Astrid!" She turned to see Ruffnut and Tuffnut running over, fighting of course. Astrid looked to the sky. Berk would never be the same without those who sacrificed so much for them to be safe.

**~**

Astrid headed to her old home alone, surprised it was actually still mostly standing. When she got there, she gasped. Hiccup was studying the building that use to be Astrid's house.

"Hiccup!" He turned around and smiled at her. Seconds later they were hugging again. She was crying into his shoulder again, "D-Did you kill Alvin?" She asked and he sighed.

"Yes," He answered and she lightly hit him on the back.

"That's such an un-Hiccup like thing," He ended the hug and the two looked into each others eyes, "You haven't changed a bit,"

"Astrid-," Hiccup's eyes widened as her lips met his. He never thought he would be kissing her again. Eventually he broke it and she smiled at him.

"Are you staying?" Hiccup shook his head.

"I have someone waiting for me," Then suddenly Astrid felt something cold on her neck.

"Hiccup?" She asked, confused.

"Hey Hic, we better go. Pitch is waiting and Jack's nearby," Hiccup didn't take his eyes off of Astrid.

"I'm coming, just give me a minute," Astrid watched as the girl walked off. She then looked at him again. 

"Well I never thought I would die by your hands," She slightly laughed, "You've got me, Hiccup," She placed her hand on his shoulder, "You're a true Viking now," His eyes widened and he looked away. Astrid stood there.

"Hiccup!" He turned again to see his old friends walking over. Snotlout looked angry, "Put down the knife," He commanded and Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Why should I?" He asked,

"You've got your revenge, just go," Ruffnut said. Astrid took this chance to get herself free. She backed up as her friends distracted Hiccup. Then she ran away. Hiccup turned to where she was and sighed. He pointed the knife in Snotlout's direction.

"Be lucky I decided not to hurt you," Then he was gone.


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another one of the four joins Pitch

Rapunzel and Jamie did a lot together as they waited for their friend to arrive. She showed him her powers and he showed her somethings you could do in the snow. Eventually his friends come and they can't see Rapunzel. She waved by to Jamie and then headed wherever the wind took her. She didn't go far though, knowing Jack would come back to Jamie's.

"Well Rapunzel!" She gasped and turn, holding her frying pan like a weapon. Pitch held his hands up in surrender.

"I'm not here to fight," He disappeared and reappeared next to her. She glared at him, "I'm here to help you," 

"Help me?" She asked. She didn't lower the frying pan.

"Your worried, aren't you?" He asked and she glared at him.

"I'm not talking to you," She pouted, crossing her arms. She started to walk and Pitch followed.

"There's something you want," Pitch said, "I know what it is," She frowned, "Freedom. You don't like to be kept in one place, waiting for someone to come," She didn't say anything, "I can give you that freedom, give you the power where you'll never be kept down again," The idea didn't sound to bad, but no one was keeping her in one place for a long time.

"Leave me alone," Rapunzel said to him as she started to walk again.

"If I do, you might get lonely," Pitch smirked at her, "We don't want that," She frowned. The two continued to walk and then she sighed. Rapunzel stopped walking and looked at Pitch.

"I don't want your company!" She growled at him.

"Are you sure?" Pitch asked, "Jack might not come back. Those Vikings are dangerous people," Rapunzel frowned.

"Jack will be alright, I know he will!" Pitch rolled his eyes.

"If you change your mind, you know where to find me," Then he was gone. Rapunzel headed back to Jamie's house.

**~**

When she got there, Jack had arrived already. He was in a snowball fight with the kids. Rapunzel stood nearby, watching them. Eventually Jack noticed her and he walked over, waving bye to the children.

"Jack, what happened?" Rapunzel asked as they started walking away from Jamie's house. Jack looked a bit depressed.

"Hiccup killed someone and tried to kill his Ex-girlfriend," Rapunzel's eyes widened. Jack looked at her, "He's gone to far, Punzie. I'm going to keep my promise," He stopped walking, "I'm going after them,"

"Okay," Rapunzel said as she looked at him, "Be safe Jack," The next thing Rapunzel knew, Jack was kissing her. Her eyes widened. After the shock went away, she kissed him back. Eventually he broke the kiss and then pulled her into a hug.

"You be safe to, Punzie," He whispered to her, "I'll find you again one day," And then Jack was off, leaving her again. She watched him leave. When he was out of sight, she fell to her knees and cried.

**~**

Merida watched the whole thing. She was kind of sad that Jack left Rapunzel like that. She nudged Hiccup and the two walked over to her, placing a hand on each shoulder. Rapunzel looked at both of them, shocked. She picked up her frying pan and moved away from them.

"S-Stay away!" She cried, "I know why you're here!" Hiccup frowned.

"Punzie-,"

"Don't call me that!" Then suddenly she broke down again. The two were automatically at her side. 

"Rapunzel," Merida muttered, "Why don't you join us?" She wrapped her arms around the girl, "We'll always be here for you," She wrapped her arms around Merida as she cried.

_Welcome to the group, Guardian of Doubt..._


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack goes to keep his promise

**-Days Later-**

Jack sighed as he stared at the moon. Manny had been guiding him in the wrong direction for days. He still couldn't find them and he wondered if Rapunzel was okay. Something hit him in the face and he almost fell off the roof. He sat up and looked, not seeing anyone. He grabbed his staff and stood up. Then he noticed the black sand on the roof.

"Pitch," He growled as he looked around. He could not deal with Pitch before he dealt with his so called friends. A giggle came out of nowhere and a ball of Pitch's black sand hit him again. He looked around and then frowned. That was not Pitch.

"Come on Jack! You should have already found us. Have you looked everywhere yet?" Merida's and Hiccup's voices said in his head. He started to think and then face palmed his self. Of course! Why didn't he check Pitch's lair? He threw his self off the building and the wind caught him as he headed back to the forest.

**~**

Hiccup sat next to Toothless. The dragon smiled at him and Hiccup smiled back. The girls were out causing trouble and so was Pitch. 

"Hiccup!" He stood up and carefully walked over to an opening of the cage as it slightly rocked back and forth.

"Up here!" He called to Merida. She made her way up to where he was. The two sat there until Toothless fell asleep. Then they went to sit on the steps.

"There's something I need to tell you," Hiccup started. He had been thinking of Merida a lot since their first meeting.

"What is it?" She asked. He hesitantly moved closer.

"I-," He tried to think of what to say, "I like you," Merida laughed and Hiccup frowned.

"Of course ye do!" He frowned. She didn't get it, "We're best friends after all!" Hiccup slightly blushed.

"I didn't mean it like that," He muttered and she looked at him.

"What?" He surprised her by kissing her. She kissed him back. They sat their kissing each other until Rapunzel interrupted them.

"Guys," They looked at her, "Jack's here,"

**~**

Jack entered Pitch's hideout quietly. He didn't want them to see him. What he saw wasn't surprising. Merida and Hiccup together? Finally. Jack watched them for a little while before Rapunzel interrupted them. He heard everything she said and she watched them stand up. They nodded to each other before running off. Jack quietly snuck into the main area. He had no idea how he was going to stop the three. 

"Jack," He turned and gasped. The three were behind him, looking at him.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Jack asked as he held his staff with both hands, "What did Pitch do to you?" Hiccup was the one to answer.

"Pitch offered us something the Guardians could never give," Hiccup stepped forward, his glowing eyes staring Jack down, "He offered us power,"

"And who are we to refuse?" Rapunzel asked as she stepped forward. Jack took a step back.

"You're suppose to become Guardians," Jack reminded them, "You promised--after we defeat Pitch you said you'd-," Merida cut Jack off.

"Don't y'see Jack?" Merida asked as she finally stepped forward, "We already found out centers," She smirked, "Merida, Guardian of Misfortune,"

"Rapunzel, Guardian of Doubt," Rapunzel spoke. Jack looked at Hiccup.

"And Hiccup, Guardian of Betrayal," Jack knew he didn't stand a chance against all three of them, but he tried anyways. He stared down his opponents. Hiccup attacked first by disappearing into the shadows. Jack hated that they could do that. Rapunzel ran at him with her frying pan and Merida aimed her bow at him. Jack froze the bow and the arrows before she could hit. Then he dodged Rapunzel and then tried to freeze Merida. She melted the ice pretty quick. Rapunzel swung out again and Jack dodged her pan again. Then Hiccup tried to attack, but Jack moved and he ran into Rapunzel. Jack froze the two into place. Jack barely dodged Merida's arrow, but when he did, he ran toward her. She tried to hit him again, but she missed. He stopped right in front of her and glared at her. He pushed his staff into her stomach, making her lose her breath. Then he knocked her over. As she tried to catch her breath, Jack ran over to where Rapunzel and Hiccup were trying to get out of the ice.

"Sorry. I might not return this!" He said to Rapunzel as he took her frying pan.

"Hey!" She yelled after him as he took it and ran back over to Merida. She was back up again. Jack frowned as he held the pan like he was going to attack her, his staff laid by his feet. He blocked Merdia's bow with the pan and then almost dropped it from the heat her arrow had.

"Ow!" He shook his hand and ran at Merida, dodging a couple of her attacks. He hit her weapons out of her hands and then glared at her. He swung the pan back, "Sorry Mer," He looked away as he knocked her out.

"Merida!" Hiccup yelled as Jack looked at the girl on the ground. He sighed, "I'm going to keep my promise," He said as he took one of her arrows, "I'm sorry Merida," And without a second thought, Jack swung the arrow in the air and brought it down, "Merida!" Hiccup cried again as Jack stood, tears coming out of his eyes as well. It was time to end this once and for all. He would not let Pitch get his way.


	14. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack swears he'll kill Pitch if the Guardians don't get to him first. ~-End-~

Hiccup couldn't stop staring at the arrow that was in Merida's chest. She was gone. He knew she was gone. Right after telling her his feelings, Jack had to kill her? Now Hiccup was mad. Jack walked over and Hiccup realized that he and Rapunzel were defenseless. Jack was going to kill him and it wasn't a figure of speech this time. He knew why the boy was going to as well. Sprits might be immortal, but they could still be killed. Rapunzel looked scared. Hiccup was a bit worried.

"I know I asked you to promise, but you don't have to kill me," Hiccup said to him. A part of him told him that it was a lie. He still wanted Jack to kill him. He wanted to join Merida, "Ignore that last comment," He said, "Go ahead and kill me,"

"Hiccup," Jack looked sad, "If that's what you wish," The white haired boy went back over to Merida and took two more arrows from her quiver. Then he picked up his staff. Hiccup closed his eyes as he waited for impact. Rapunzel was panicking. She didn't want to die again. She watched as Jack took the arrow and placed it where Hiccup's heart is. Jack looked down at the ground and then ran it through the boy. Rapunzel screamed as Hiccup went limp. Jack caught him, broke the ice, and moved him next to Merida, "I'm so sorry," Jack said as he looked at his two friends. He started to cry again. Rapunzel felt sad for him, the guy she liked. He wiped his tears away and walked over to Rapunzel. Instead of killing her right away, he hugged her. She looked at him, surprised and then hugged him back. He was very upset, she could tell.

"Jack," Rapunzel muttered, "It's fine," The two let go of each other and then looked at each other, "Go ahead," She said with a smile, "Let me go join the others," Jake slightly smirked.

"One more kiss first?" Rapunzel nodded and the two gave each other a good bye kiss, "I'll never forget you, Punzie,"

"Same Jack," 

**~**

Jack sighed as he left Pitch's base. The other Guardians had gone after Pitch, not knowing what Jack was going to do. He had the blood of his friends on his hands now. He wasn't a Guardian anymore. He placed his hood on his head as he looked back once more.

"If they don't defeat you, then I'll kill you," Jack promised as he ran into the forest, holding his staff in his hand. Even though his friends were gone now, he knew they were happier where they were. He flew to wherever the wind may take him. He was done being a Guardian and freedom felt good.


End file.
